Blood's Thicker Than Water
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Megan Meyers goes back home to Charming to reunite with her sister Nicole and they haven't seen each other in over 10 plus years, because of a huge fight between them that happened in the past. Is everything all forgiven? Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Chapter One

A/N #1: I know, I know! Another SOA story. We'll, I wanted this one to be the first new one of the New Year, so yeah, there's that. This is one of possibly two more stories that is mainly dedicated to my Bestie4Life! She knows who she is and I love you to pieces, Cupcake! Enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter One…<p>

_"I'm so fucking done."_ Megan Meyers thought to herself as she was glancing every so often at her rear viewed mirror. About six hours ago, Megan had a huge blow out with her now - ex boyfriend Brad and his sister Sandra, and it even got to the point, that Megan was severely close to beating the living shit out of Sandra, but a few of Brad's friends held her back, to keep them separated.

Once Megan cooled off a little, she went straight home, packed most of her stuff from her apartment, and jumped on the freeway in her baby blue '70 Ford Mustang, and headed west.

Megan wanted to go see her older sister Nicole, who still lives in Charming, and it's been over ten years since both of them seen or talked to each other, because of a huge fight they had when they were younger, which made Megan leave and move over to Nevada.

The main reason why Megan wanted to see her sister, is because she misses her to pieces, and wants to patch things up, so Megan is heading to Charming to surprise her. It would have been sooner, but thankfully, the fight with Sandra and Brad was the deciding factor to give her that push to leave, and so far, she's glad it happened.

* * *

><p>Nicole woke up to the sound of a child laughing and it sounded familiar, so she got out of bed, threw on her robe, and walked down the hallway, then raised her eyebrow. "Hey, Abel… where's Grandma?"<p>

"In the kitchen, Nic!"

"Don't get into anything, Mister." Nicole pointed her finger at Abel, wiggling her eyebrows, which made him laugh, then she walked into the kitchen, and gave Thomas a kiss on the top of his head, while he was munching on some Cheerios, in the high chair. "Hey, Gemma." she yawned. "What are you and the boys doing here so early?"

"Early?" Gemma stopped what she was doing and scoffed. "Nic, it's ten - thirty, but given your current condition, I'll let it slide."

"Ha - ha." Nicole leaned up against the counter.

Gemma laughed as she opened the fridge. "So, how are you feeling?"

"A little better… the morning sickness has subsided, for now, at least."

"It's amazing." Gemma pulled out the milk, then went into the cupboard to get a cup. "You visit with Juice, once, and come back knocked up."

"Well, that wasn't my initial plan, Gemma."

"Wasn't it a _quick_ visit?"

"No, the Warden gave us an hour, because he owed me a favor."

"Which was?"

"I introduced him to his wife and when I asked him to give me alone time with Juice, he gave me the okay, but I didn't expect to get pregnant."

Gemma crossed her arms over her chest. "Juice still don't know?"

"Nope." Nicole shook her head. "I figured, when he comes home, I'll surprise him."

"Well, if you went to go visit him right now, he wouldn't know the difference, since you're barely showing." Gemma paused. "Wait, no… even if you were showing, I don't think he'd know the difference then."

"Gemma, give my man a little credit… he's not _that_ oblivious, I'm sure he'd notice my belly expanding."

"Whatever you say, Baby." Gemma slightly shook her head and Nicole laughed. "Abel, come here… I got you some milk."

Seconds later, Abel ran in, snatched the cup off the table. "Thank you." then he ran back out.

"So, you think you're ready for that?" Gemma asked, referring to Abel, then looked over at Thomas, seeing Cheerios, now all over the floor. "And ready for that?"

Nicole nodded, with a laugh. "I know I'm ready, but I'm not sure about Juice, but we'll see, when I tell him."

Gemma gave Nicole a kiss on the cheek. "I think you'll be a great mom. You're great with the boys and everything will be fine, okay?"

"Okay, thanks, Gemma."

A few minutes later, they heard the doorbell, and Gemma raised her eyebrow. "Who could that be? You expecting anyone?"

"No."

"I'll get it." she nodded. "Can you get Thomas out of the chair?" Nicole nodded, then Gemma walked over to the door, and opened it, seeing a woman that looked very familiar. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, actually you can, Gemma… it's me, Megan. Is my sister here?"

"Megan?" her jaw dropped a little and her eyes widened. "Is it really you?"

"Yes." she nodded.

"Wow." Gemma opened the door a little more and gave her a hug. "Nic will be so surprised." then both of them let go. "Come in."

Once Megan walked in, her eyes darted to the little boy holding a cup in his hands and watching cartoons. "Who?" Megan pointed at him.

"That's my grandson Abel and…" as if right on cue, Megan saw her sister walking in from the kitchen holding a little boy. "That's my new grandson Thomas."

"They're adorable." then Megan locked eyes with Nicole. "Hello, Sis."

"Megan? W - what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you."

Nicole put Thomas in the play pen and crossed her arms over her chest. "After ten plus years, you pick_ now_ to just drop by?"

Megan sighed. "We need to talk and sort this out… I miss the hell out of you."

"Um." Gemma grabbed the diaper bag. "Before you two reconnect, which is long overdue, I'll take the boys with me. Come on, Abel." she picked up Thomas and put him in his car seat, then snapped him in. "Dinner. My place. Seven o'clock."

"Want me to bring anything?"

"Yeah, Nic… bring your sister." Gemma winked at Megan, then she looked down at Abel. "Ready to go, Little Man?"

"Uh-huh." he nodded.

Nicole gave him his backpack and smiled. "See you later, Abel."

"Bye, Aunt Nicky."

"Come on." Gemma headed towards the door. "Glad you're back home, Megan."

"Me too." she nodded.

"See you tonight, Gemma." Nicole opened the door for her. "Bye - bye, Honey Bunny." she kissed Thomas on the top of his head and gave Abel a hug. "Bye, Mr. Man." then after Nicole watched Gemma get the boys in her Escalade and drive off, she shut the door, and turned to Megan. "So… what's up?" she asked, sitting on the recliner. "Have a seat."

"Okay." Megan sat down on the couch and took a deep breath. "I've been thinking about this for a really long time, coming home to visit, and what not, and clearing the air between us, because we're sisters, and we shouldn't be apart or fighting, and - or ignoring each other any longer, you know?"

"I totally agree, it's been a _long_ time."

"After everything that went down the way it did, you were right. I shouldn't have left with Levi and Jade, because all they did was screw me over, and I didn't realize it, until it was too late. I don't want to talk about it, but after I left them, three months later, I thought about coming back home, but I didn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't want to face you, but like I said - you were right, they were some shady people, but I was too damn stubborn to listen to you, and I didn't want to hear I told you so."

"Yes, you are pretty stubborn." Nicole chuckled. "But then again, so am I. Clearly something we inherited from Dad."

"Yeah, I completely regret choosing my so called friends over family, especially you."

"Well, shit happens, Megan, and sometimes you have no control over it." Nicole paused. "How come it took you so long to come see me?"

"I just thought you hated me for leaving, so I didn't bother."

"Regardless, what we fight about or whatever the case may be, you're still my sister, and I love you. Blood is thicker than water and nothing would ever change that."

Megan got up and gave Nicole a hug. "I should have listened… I'm sorry, Sis."

"It's okay." Nicole let go and Megan sat back down. "You're forgiven, but."

"But… "

"I told you so." she smirked, making Megan laugh, then she stretched, and yawned. "Okay, now that all of that is settled, how are things?"

"Better now." Megan leaned back on the couch. "I had to leave Vegas. I had enough of my ex boyfriend and his sisters bullshit."

"What happened?"

"Sandra hated me, so she helped Brad cheat on me."

"Wait." Nicole made a face. "What?"

"No, no, no, that totally came out wrong." Megan laughed. "Let me re-phrase that."

"Uh, please do, because that just sounds gross."

"Sandra set me up to make it look like I was sleeping with some random guy, and she even took pictures to show Brad. She manipulated him into thinking I cheated on him, but I swear on everything that I didn't. So Brad went out on the strip to get a hooker and slept with her to throw it in my face."

"Okay, wait… how exactly did Sandra help with that?"

"Basically, she gave Brad the loaded gun, all he had to do was pull the trigger."

"Oh, okay… I'm picking up what you're putting down. I got it!" Nicole laughed out loud. "I was a little lost for a moment."

Megan chuckled, then sighed. "Needless to say, I left the asshole, because he believed her bullshit, and before I came here, I was so close to kicking her ass."

"Why didn't you? We get the fighting from Mom... it's in our blood to kick some ass and raise hell."

"I know, but Brad and some of his friends wouldn't let me, so I said fuck it, and bounced, but I'm here now, and at home where I belong."

"Yep." Nicole nodded. "And you can stay here if you want. I have an extra room. I got the master bed, one is a play room for the boys when I baby sit them or they sleep over, then there's the guest room, and last but not least, the nursery."

"What?" Megan's eyes widened.

"You're going to be an aunt."

"You're pregnant?" Megan gave Nicole another hug. "That's so awesome." she let go and sat back down. "How far along are you?"

"About twelve weeks."

"Who's the father?"

Nicole chuckled. "His name is Juice and he's part of SAMCRO, he's like their computer nerd."

"Oh, cool… well, congrats."

"Thank you."

"So, how's the parental units?"

"Uh, they're good, up in Jersey." Nicole quickly stood up. "How 'bout I get dressed and we go get some lunch, because I'm hungry."

"That would be great." Megan smiled.

"Okay." Nicole headed towards the hallway. "Be right back." then she went into her room to look for something to wear.

* * *

><p>AN #2: Well, there's chapter one! Hope you like it and there's more to come! Hope you all have an awesome 2012 and of course, thanks for reading my lovely's and don't forget to R&R!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

><p>…Chapter Two…<p>

After the girls left In & Out Burger, Nicole pulled into T - M, and parked her 2011 Dodge Challenger in her usual spot. As she was about to get out, she noticed a weird look on Megan's face. "What?"

"I thought we were going out to lunch, you know… sit down somewhere? And why did you buy so much food?"

"Wow, it has been a long time since you've been here, Silly Girl." Nicole chuckled. "We will be sitting down to eat, it'll just be here at the clubhouse, and as for the superior eats, besides ours, is for the guys in the garage."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Come on." Nicole said, before getting out of her car.

After Megan got out, she noticed that Nicole was carrying a few bags and a tray of drinks. "What about the rest of the food?"

"The Prospects can get it."

"Okay." Megan laughed, then both of them walked into the clubhouse, and set the bags on the bar counter.

"Philly!" Nicole called out, then Filthy Phil walked out of the hallway. "I need a favor, Sir."

"What is it?"

"I bought all of the guys some lunch, can you get it out of my car, and pass it out?"

"Sure." he nodded.

"Don't give any to Chibs, Ope, Chucky, or Kozik… I have theirs right here."

"Okay." Filthy Phil said, before walking outside.

"Where…" Nicole looked around. "Where the hell is everybody?"

Seconds later, the guys walked in and stopped, seeing a woman they've never seen before in their clubhouse. "Who's this, Nic?"

"Be nice, Ope, or you get no yummy goodness I bought, besides, I'm pretty sure that all of you, except for Chucky and Kozik, knows who_ this_ is."

"Aye." Chibs nodded. "You look familiar."

"The one that guesses right, can have their food… ready? Go!"

"Uh." Opie shrugged. "I don't know." he looked at that woman with his eyebrow raised. "Well, who are you?"

"It's me, Megan." she smiled. "Nicole's little sister."

Then all of a sudden, Chibs scooped her in a hug. "Wow, it's been a long time."

"Yep." she said, letting go.

"My turn." Opie gave her a hug and let go. "So, where you been?"

"Las Vegas."

"When'd you get here?" Chibs nudged her.

"A little while ago."

"Right on." Opie turned his attention to Nicole. "Nic, which one is mine?"

"Doesn't matter." she waved her hand. "Just grab one."

Both Chibs and Opie grabbed their food and drinks, then walked out, and Kozik scoffed. "Nic, aren't you going to introduce us to your sister?"

"I was going to." she playfully rolled her eyes. "Sis, this impatient man chop with the rooster hair 'do, is Kozik, and this one with the weird looking fingers, is Chucky."

"I accept that." Chucky nodded, with a smile.

"Guys, this is my sister, Megan."

"Nice to meet you." she smiled at them.

"Ditto." Kozik winked, grabbing his bag and a drink. "Thanks, Nicola." he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You're the best." then he headed out the door.

"Okay, Chucky, my buddy." Nicole pointed to one of the bags. "This one is yours."

"Thanks, Nicole."

"You're welcome." she smiled, then grabbed the remaining bags, and drinks. "Let's go sit down."

Megan nodded, and followed Nicole over to the couch. "Wow, I missed Opie." both of them sat down. "How's Donna?"

Nicole froze and slowly looked up at her sister. "Uh…"

"What?" Megan raised her eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Okay, there's a lot that has happened, especially, in the past three years or so."

"A lot of bad things?"

"Oh, yeah." Nicole took out her burger and fries out of the bag, and after she took a deep breath, she explained to Megan what happened - starting from when Opie got busted and got sent to Chino for five years - to half of the club in Stockton Prison for a weapons charge for fourteen months, plus everything else in between.

By the time Nicole was finished, both of them were done with their food, but Megan was sitting there in a daze, letting everything marinate in her brain. "Shit." she shook her head. "I can't believe it."

"Me either." Nicole took a sip of her drink. "But I lived through all of it."

"Okay." Megan started. "Let's talk about something else… when will the guys be released?"

"On Saturday… two more days until I see my man." Nicole smiled.

"So, do you have the infamous crow?"

"Actually, I do." Nicole pulled her shirt down. "Same spot as Gemma's, but mine is a little different. Juice has two tattoos on the sides of his head, and right here." she pointed at it on her chest. "The same ones are in between the crows claws."

"It looks awesome." Megan studied it for a second, then leaned back on the couch. "When'd you get it?"

"I officially became Juice's Old Lady in '06, so about five years." Nicole chuckled. "I love that computer geek goofball and I miss the shit out of him."

"You'll see him in two more days."

"I know." Nicole nodded. "But to me, this week has been going super slow." she took a drink of her soda. "Anyways, what exactly did you bring with you?"

"I just packed one bag."

"Okay." Nicole took out her cell phone and looked at it. "We got some time before we have to be at Gemma's… do you want to go shopping for some stuff?"

"Yeah, because there's a few things I need."

Nicole stood up. "Let's go, but first, I have to tell the Warden that I'm leaving, because last time I didn't, and I got bitched at."

"Okay, but who's the Warden?" Megan asked, as they walked outside.

"Before the guys got locked up, Juice gave Kozik direct orders to keep an eye on me, like a hawk, and he has. Some days he would be cool and other days, he would just annoy the shit out of me, but it's not like I could do anything about it, Old Lady's are supposed to follow orders and do what they're told."

"Yeah, I get it." Megan nodded.

"Hey, Kozik!" Nicole called out. "Kozik!"

"What?" he slid out from under the car he was working on. "What's up?"

"My sister and I are going shopping."

"Alright, take a Prospect with you." Kozik paused, as he got up and cleaned his greasy hands with a rag. "No… actually I'll go with you. I need some stuff."

"What does this _stuff_ consist of?"

"Nic, you know." he shrugged. "Man stuff."

Nicole raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Define: man stuff."

"Some jell for my hair, toothpaste, razors… shit like that."

"You know, Kozik, you're worse than a damn woman." Nicole laughed, shaking her head. "Come on." then as her and Megan got into the Challenger, Kozik got on his bike, and followed behind them.

...

"So." Megan started, as they were looking through the women's clothes. "Has Mom or Dad ever asked about me?"

"Not really." Nicole shook her head. "When you were gone, they knew you were never coming back, so they didn't bother trying, because they knew it was pointless."

"Oh."

"I mean, what could we do? You never returned any of my phone calls or texts, plus we didn't even know where you were."

"Well." Megan pushed the cart. "I regret it now, even after all that shit that went down."

"Shit happens." Nicole shrugged. "You can't change the past. What's done is done, but I'm sure you can make up the time you lost."

"Yeah, I will."

"Hey, Nic." Kozik walked up to them, carrying a bunch of stuff, then he dropped it all in the cart.

"What is all of this shit?"

"Relax, Nic, it's just a few things I need."

"A few? Really? What the hell is this for? You don't have a cat."

Kozik took the can of food out of her hand and put it back in the cart. "I could have a cat."

Nicole laughed, shaking her head. "Well, did you get everything you need? Or do you need more cat food?"

"Nah." he waved his hand. "I'm good."

Nicole looked at Megan. "You ready?"

"Uh - huh."

"Okay." Nicole nodded. "Let's pay for this and get back to the house." then the three of them walked over to the check out line.

...

"Kozik." Nicole sat down in the recliner. "Get out of the fridge."

"Gladly." he scoffed. "There's nothing in here anyway."

"Gee, I wonder why… maybe if you stop eating up my whole kitchen."

"Nic." he grabbed a beer and sat down next to Megan on the couch. "That's a bit of a stretch, don't you think? I didn't eat everything."

"Riiiiiiight." she rolled her eyes. "Then where did all my food go?"

"Maybe Ope or Chibs at it."

"Yeah, I bet." Nicole glanced at Megan. "We'll go grocery shopping in the morning."

"That's fine." she nodded, going through the stuff she bought.

"Wait, how early are you going?"

"Too early for you, Kozik." Nicole laughed.

"No, seriously, what time?"

"I don't know." Nicole shrugged. "Probably before nine."

"Why? Is that too early for you?"

Kozik glanced at Megan. "Of course not… because I will make sure that I go with both of you in the morning."

"Well, just in case you don't make it, and you sleep through it, I'll ask Chibs to go."

Kozik stared at Nicole for a second. "I'll be there, Nicola."

"You better… and if not." she paused to think, then looked at him with an evil grin. "You have to eat that cat food."

"Ugh." he made a face. "That's disgusting, Nic."

"Well then, show up in the morning, and you don't have to eat it."

"That sounds fair."

Kozik glared at Megan a second before turning his attention back to Nicole. "Okay, deal, but it's not gonna happen, because I _will_ be there."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Nicole waved her hand. "We'll see."

"Yes, we will see." Kozik stood up and headed for the door. "I need a smoke, you bitches are driving me nuts."

"Oh, don't be a baby!" Nicole laughed, as Kozik slammed the door.

"Do you think he'll show?"

"Nope." Nicole shook her head. "Not a chance."


End file.
